Coburan Air Force
The Coburan Air Force commands the air-based forces of the Coburan Armed Forces and is commanded by the Chief of the Air Force. It contains around 304,000 personnel, and this number can rise with the mobilisation of reservists. It contains not only the fighter aircraft, helicopters and other vehicles, but also the strategic missiles. There are currently 31 Fighter Wings, 14 Air Support Wings, 5 Bomber Wings, 3 Recon Wings, 3 Airlift Wing, and 5 Transport Wings on active duty. Structure Republic of Cobura Air Force is controlled by Chief of Air Force in Air Force Headquarter. *Air Force Headquarter **Eastern Air Command **Northern Air Command **Southern Air Command **Air Defense Command **Space Command **Air Mobility Command **Air Force Special Operation Command **Air Force Training Command **Air Force Intelligence Group **Air Force Academy Air Force Headquarter One expeditionary air force report directly to the Chief of Air Force *1st Expedtionary Air Force *61st Fighter Wing *62st Fighter Wing *63rd Air Support Wing *64th Transport Wing Eastern Air Command Eastern Air Command controls 3 Air Forces and defend eastern terriotry of Cobura. Its headquarter is located on Eros, Dilganato *Second Air Force, based in Eros, Dilganato **31st Fighter Wing **32nd Fighter Wing **105th Air Support Wing **61st Transport Wing *Eleventh Air Force, based in Crystal Tokyo, Dilganato **40th Fighter Wing **42nd Fighter Wing **63rd Bomber Wing **66th Air Support Wing *Twelfth Air Force, based in Gwen, Dilganato **97th Fighter Wing **107th Fighter Wing **38th Air Support Wing **77th Recon Wing Northern Air Command Northern Air Command controls 7 Air Forces and defend northern airspace. Its command center is in airbase near Hudson, Irkawa. *Fourteenth Air Force, based in Galts Gulch, Irkawa **95th Fighter Wing **96th Fighter Wing **12th Air Support Wing **29th Bomber Wing **69th Recon Wing *Eighth Air Force, based in Lochshire, Irkawa **51st Fighter Wing **74th Fighter Wing **26th Fighter Wing **79th Air Support Wing *Seventh Air Force, based in Hudson, Irkawa **85th Fighter Wing **87th Fighter Wing **94th Air Support Wing **103rd Transport Wing *First Air Force, based in Rio Irkawa, Irkawa **81st Fighter Wing **82nd Fighter Wing **29th Fighter Wing **99th Air Support Wing *Third Air Force, based in Augustus, Egato **1st Fighter Wing **2nd Fighter Wing **57th Air Support Wing **27th Recon Wing **73rd Transport Wing *Sixth Air Force, based in Egato City, Egato **109th Fighter Wing **111th Fighter Wing **91st Air Support Wing **92nd Bomber Wing *Tenth Air Force, based in Nova Venice, Egato **4th Fighter Wing **11th Fighter Wing **65th Air Support Wing Southern Air Command Southern Air Command is located on Nova Roma, Domale and defend southern part of Coburan airspace. *Fourth Air Force, based in Toklinn, Tokundi **52nd Fighter Wing **55th Fighter Wing **13th Air Support Wing **88th Transport Wing *Fifth Air Force, based in Nova Roma, Domale **76th Fighter Wing **77th Fighter Wing **5th Bomber Wing **6th Air Support Wing **28th Recon Wing **72nd Transport Wing *Ninth Air Force, based in Caeserea, Domale **9th Fighter Wing **10th Fighter Wing **23rd Fighter Wing **16th Air Support Wing *Thirteenth Air Force, based in Tokundburgh, Tokundi **43rd Fighter Wing **50th Fighter Wing **30th Air Support Wing **37th Bomber Wing Air Defense Command Air Defense Command controls high/mid altitude anti-air missiles and artillery. It has five brigade to protect each province. *1st Air Defense Brigade *2nd Air Defense Brigade *3rd Air Defense Brigade *4th Air Defense Brigade *5th Air Defense Brigade Space Command Space Command controls space assets of Coburan Armed Forces including satellites and military shuttles. Its primary goal is secure local space area over Cobura. *87th Air and Space Operation Group Air Force Special Operation Command Special Operation Command of Air Force command special forces of the Air Force. Their mission is to acqurire and guide to target and sabotage enemy airbases. *118th Special Operation Group *121st Tactical Strike Group Air Mobility Command AMC controls strategic transport planes, excluding tactical transports in Transport Wings. It is in charge of logistics of the Air Force and troops abroad. *1st Airlift Wing *2nd Airlift Wing *3rd Airlift Wing Category:Cobura